


Noodles Soup for Your Sniffles

by My_LittleCorner



Series: Asset Out of Containment: A series of one shots/solos [4]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Clawen, Cute fun fluff, F/M, If you are having a bad time remember there’s Clawen fluff to bright your day, Island Clawen, Owen taking care of sick Claire, domestic Owen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_LittleCorner/pseuds/My_LittleCorner
Summary: {One shot/Island Clawen AU}Prompt: Owen takes care of a sick Claire.Claire has a cold and it’s up to Owen to get her to go home and rest. Even if he has to push her on the office chair down to the lobby and to the car (literally).





	Noodles Soup for Your Sniffles

“No! I’m fine~!” Claire insisted with a stuffed nose. It was very evident that she was not doing that well. She wouldn’t admit it but she had a headache from hell and each time she swallowed, it felt like shattered glass was going down her throat.

She had been gradually getting sick but her stubborn nature had prevented her from working on shaking this cold off before it got worse. Now she was to the point of regretting not taking something when Owen had asked her to.

“Yes, you are~!” Owen sang begging her to go home early, take the rest of the day off. He watched her stare blankly at her laptop screen for thirty seconds. She was so out of it by then, that she didn’t even know what she was doing anymore. “Babe, please~” He gently brushed his fingers down her cheeks and pressed his lips against her forehead. “You are boiling! Come on, I’m driving you home.” He offered.

“I have work to do!” She shook her head after pulling away from him. “Besides, I already drank like three bottles of NyQuil...I’ll be fine.” Claire insisted, without an ounce of energy left in her. The redhead gently rested her head against his chest and hugged her arms around his waist gently.

Owen sighed, lovingly brushing her hair with his fingers. Without any warning, he tried pull her up from her chair but Claire was fast and even when sick her reflexes were sharp. She had managed to grab from the arm rests, her fingers tightly curled around them.

“C’MON!” He cried in defeat.

“No-oh.” She shook her head.

“I’ll make you my special soup and we can watch some fun cartoons!” He tried to make this appealing to her.

“What am I five?” She looked up, her green eyes were exhausted.

Owen twirled her office chair around so she could face him and kneeled in front of her. “Okay, how about we cuddle on the couch here? Just a couple of hours.” He suggested. Her appearance was begging for some rest.

Claire shook her head, “I’m so behind with this stuff. I can’t afford lose more time.” She twirled her chair back around. The redhead hadn’t been very productive that day.

“Okay, that’s it!” He tried pick her up again but she was stronger than she looked and was gripping onto those arm rests tight. He knew he could ripped her away from them, but he would end up hurting her and that would make things worse. “Don’t make me tickle you!” He warned her.

“I’ll throw you out of the window, Grady. I promise!” She rolled back on her chair a couple of inches away from him.

“Okay, you win.” He shrugged and casually started humming and whistling to himself, his fingers curious around a few things she kept on her desk.

Claire smiled, her victory short-lived after being interrupted by a sneeze that made her complain in pain.

“Bless you.” Owen frowned, he hated to see her sick like this. Claire wasn’t the kind to get sick often, but when she did it got her badly. The redhead blew her nose and that’s when Owen had a glance of her trash can; it was a white mountain of tissues by then.

Claire smiled faintly and turned her attention back to her laptop. She closed her eyes and slowly rested her head over her arms, barely being able to reach the keyboard from there.

Owen quietly started gathering some of her things, putting them in her purse, and also looked around for her jacket. He hung them from around his shoulder, and without a word he closed her laptop on her.

“Hey!” She tilted her head back up, “I am trying to work here?” She coughed. Without a word said, the raptor wrangler started pushing her chair out, rolling it into the hallway with Claire still sitting on it.

“No! Owen, I swear!” She screamed, holding firmly from the arm rests.

He pushed her down the hallway and around the elevator corridor at a moderate speed, “hold the elevator!” He called out, noticing two guys were just stepping out right when they had come from around the corner. They looked puzzled wondering why Owen was pushing the boss around on her chair, but did as requested. They kept the elevator opened for them, their eyes glued to the couple. Owen thanked them, pushing the chair into the elevator and pressing for the lobby so they could head to the car and then home.

“Call security! I’m being kidnapped!” She exclaimed in irony, the doors slowly closing in front of them. She rolled her eyes annoyed by the look in the face of those two guys.

“Don’t be melodramatic!” He laughed. “You are totally enjoying this.” Owen called her out on it, still standing behind her, allowing his fingers to gently brush her long hair.

 

* * *

 

“Mommy is sick~” Owen murmured, placing a finger on his lips letting Aiden, their three-year-old, know to keep it low.

The toddler nodded and mirrored his dad’s action, also placing his finger against his lips. Aiden crawled into the back seat of the car and on his own, he got comfortable in his car seat. Owen buckled him up and messed with his brown hair before closing the back door.

Claire was resting her head against the car window, she had dozed off for a few minutes while waiting for Owen to pick their son from the petting zoo. The sound of the engine starting up waking her up. She sighed, her hand gently reaching out for Owen’s lap and rubbing it. He took a hold of her freckled hand and bringing it to his lips, he kissed it gently.

“Hey baby~” The redhead looked back to their kid whom smiled at her, “did you have fun with Trixie?” She faintly wondered. Claire adjusted and turning around, she reached out so she could tie his shoelace.

Aiden nodded, “They let me ride her today and I fed her a branch!” He shared happily, wiggling his feet. Trixie was his favorite dinosaur in the petting zoo, he had named the baby triceratops after the one in Toy Story 3.

“Leave that!” Owen rubbed Claire’s back gently, “I’ll tie them up when we make it home.” He promised. He had singlehandedly built home for Claire the moment she told him she was pregnant. They had moved in together into her Hilton’s business suite after he insisted not to miss a single day of the pregnancy. On the side, he had demolished his bungalow and started building a lake house for his family in that side of the island.

Aiden had learned to unbuckle his car seat and once Owen had pulled over, he opened the door and ran off, “Owen!?” Claire called out, she didn’t have the strength to run after their energetic kid.

“On it!” He got out of the car and after catching the kid, he swept their son off his feet. He hugged him from his belly and let him pretend he was a plane for a few seconds before landing on the ground. “We don’t want to give mom a heart attack, do we?” He asked the toddler.

He shook his head, “is she going to die?” He frowned. “I heard her say she felt like she was going to die.”

“No, but we have to be good today so she can feel better soon.” Owen asked of their kid, “we can go back to getting her all worked up tomorrow.” He winked.

Still inside the car, Claire was fighting with the door which was refusing to let her out. “Of course...” she finally gave up, hitting the door a few times, “He forgot to put the child lock in the back but leaves ME locked in!” She mumbled to herself before resting her head against the dashboard.

Soon enough, Owen was back and opened the door for her. He handed Aiden her purse and jacket and the man slowly pulled Claire up into his arms so he could carry her up to their house.

“Don’t touch me, you ass...” She whimpered against his neck, nosing close into it and hugging him tightly.

“C’mon, Champ! Let’s make sure mommy starts feeling better.” Owen motioned for their kid to walk ahead before he pressed a kiss on the redhead’s forehead.

 

* * *

 

“No~” She cried, her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. “Don’t leave me alone...” She pouted, Owen had managed to change her into a pair of flannel pants and one of his navy T-shirts.

“I won’t, beautiful.” He smiled, this was about the only thing he liked about Claire being sick. Once she admitted she needed to get some rest, she’d be as clingy as a baby koala and Owen would get to take care of her and keep her safe.

The redhead nodded and slowly helped him tuck her under the covers of their bed.Once she was comfortable, Owen grabbed the thermometer and had her keep it under her tongue until it started beeping, she had a 104 fever.

“What does it say?” She frowned.

“It says that you are hot~” Owen couldn’t help but flirt with her. Claire rolled her eyes and tugged from his shirt, she wanted to cuddle.

Owen set the thermometer on top of her nightstand and turned her cellphone off. He adjusted on the edge of the bed and let her snuggle him close. The redhead moaned softly and nuzzled into his chest, she closed her eyes and let the touch of his fingers relax her as they brush her hair.

Once he made sure the redhead had fallen asleep, he quietly stood up and tucked her gently leaving her to rest. He grabbed her cellphone on his way out and carefully closed the door behind him.

The man went looking for their kid whom on his own had decided to pick up all his toys and put them back on their place like mom was constantly insisting he should. Owen smiled at him from his bedroom door, “kiddo, wanna help me make mom some soup?” The kid looked up and nodded.

They both headed to the kitchen and Owen made sure to fill a small pot with water and set it on the stove to heat. He had also chopped some veggies and taken care of everything else. Aiden had ran to the bathroom to wash his hands and once back, Owen picked him up so he could carefully drop all the veggies into the water and add the noddles as well.

After pulling a chair from the kitchen table, Owen let the kid step on it so he could easily stir the soup. After a minute or so, the adult put the lid on and let it cook.

They didn’t stop there, Owen had brought the chair over to the sink and now the toddler was helping him wash the remaining dishes from breakfast and the few they had used for the soup. The kid playing the soapy sponge over the dishes while Owen ran water over them. They also folded some laundry together and fixed the living room.

“Why don’t you go pick a movie to watch with mommy?” Owen suggested while he served some of their noodles soup into a bowl and grabbed a spoon. He set it all up on a tray including a glass of water and some medicine.

Dad carried the tray to the bedroom and Aiden the Blu-ray he had picked for them to watch. The kid turned the knob around and quietly pushed the door open. Claire was still fast asleep. Owen carefully set the tray on the corner of the bed, and bent down to take Aiden’s shoes off. The kid reached out so dad could pull him up onto the bed.

Aiden crawled his way over to Claire and gently pressed a kiss on her cheek, “Mommy?” He called out softly after hearing her moaning and turning around to find him there.

“Hey baby, what are you doing here?” She murmured sleepily, her arms reaching out to hug him closely. “Daddy and I made you some noodles soup for your sniffles.” He explained. “You are going to eat it right?” He offered the puppy eyes Owen had him practicing while they were cleaning and folding the laundry.

“You made me soup?” She kissed his forehead before nodding, agreeing to eat.

“And I picked your favorite movie so we can watch and snuggle!” He crawled back to the edge of the bed. Claire sat down and tucked her hair behind her ears. She smiled letting Owen set the tray on her lap and closed her eyes feeling his lips pressed against her forehead.

“You did?” She acknowledge her kid before thanking Owen for the soup.

“The Little Mermaid.” He nodded and let Owen take the movie so he could set it up. Aiden went back to snuggle his mother and watched her slowly eat her soup.

“And why is The Little Mermaid my favorite?” Claire was actually interested in that answer since she wanted to hear his logic behind thinking it was that way.

“Because she has red hair just like you!” He explained. “Uncle Barry brought you some medicine.” He pointed out at the pills and the cough syrup on the tray.

“That’s right, we are both redheads.” She nodded. Owen walked around the bed and snuggled close to Claire and their son. He pressed play on the movie and watched their son start singing along and Claire quietly eating her soup.

He shifted in bed, bringing his arm around Claire’s shoulder and kissing her cheek. She set the tray on her night stand and got comfortable, hugging him close. She nosed into his neck and closed her eyes.

“I feel so much better now~” She confessed softly, pressing a couple of pecks on Owen’s lips.

“I’m glad you do, gorgeous.” He smiled relieved.

“Can I go back to work now?”


End file.
